Paladin
Abilities Blessing of Protection :Protect target ally for 8 seconds reducing all damage taken by 25%. Any damage taken that would kill the target, will instead grant them a 3 second invulnerability. Can not be cast on other Paladins. Tips: *On Brute, use Blessing of Protection early on to help the Warrior tank and you will likely be able to cast it again when brute goes into Rage Mode at 25% *On Druid, use Blessing of Protection on the Warrior when Druid enters Bear Form *On Thunder, watch to see if people use their "D" close to an ultimate and use Blessing of Protection on them *On Ancient, use Blessing of Protection on yourself or someone else and they can walk into an owl, killing the owl and allowing them to survive Divine Fury :Increases attack speed by 75% and causes your attacks (inculding Righteous Strike) to deal 40 extra magic damage. Restores 10 of your mana on attack. Last 9 sec. Paladins should use Divine Fury any time they have it ready and are able to attack the boss. The energy mana restoration helps a lot towards sustaining the Paladin throughout the fight; however, the Paladin should still attempt to insert heals to teammates in between attacks to help sustain the party. Divine Shield :Surrounds this unit in divine light preventing all damage from attacks and spells for 4 sec. Divine Shield has the longest duration of any invulnerability skill but also the longest cooldown. The Paladin should use this ability to assist with tanking on Brute, Druid Bear Form, and sometimes Shadow and Ancient up-root mode. Exodius Consumes your life and resurrect all fallen allies with 100% health and the mana they died with. Players will be unable to cast resurrect or Exodus for 45 seconds. Dying this way will not affect the team's rank. Can not be cast while invulnerable. Exodious is rarely used in pro games, as resurrections are typically handled by the priest. Exodious becomes useful if the rate of death exceeds what the Priest can handle or if 3 or more party members are dead including the Priest. Heal :Heals a target friendly unit for 500 hit points. Units within range (300) of your Sanctuary Aura will receive 150 bonus healing. Units within range and under 20% health will receive 350 bonus healing. Paladin should use heal on cooldown in most situations, and as he is typically close to the Warrior, the Paladin should focus on sustaining the Warrior and take advantage of the 150 bonus healing. Righteous Strike :Slashes the target with divine force dealing 350 magic damage and granting you a 2 sec period of invulnerability.Depletes 40 energy instantly and 44 over 11 seconds (4 per second). Righteous Strike is extremely useful for its energy depletion and the invulnerability it grants. If your Divine Shield is on cooldown, save your Righteous Strike in case you need the shield. You can use Righteous Strike on summons near you if you are in danger. Taunt :Force target unit to focus their attacks on you. The primary use for taunt is in fights against melee bosses (Brute, Druid Bear Form, Shadow, Ancient up-root) when the warrior has lost the aggro of the boss and his taunt is on cooldown or he's been knocked/moved away from the boss' range. The Paladin should always watch the position of the warrior and pay attention to when he uses taunt to be able to properly use his own taunt. Category:Classes